This invention relates to new and novel apparatus for forming walls.
Walls have heretofore been formed in sections either in a factory or poured flat at the site and then the sections combined to form the integral wall structure. Although such means of forming a wall may comprise an improvement over the use of upright forms into which concrete is poured, there nevertheless is the disadvantage that such preformed wall sections must be transported from their point of manufacture or if poured at the site there is a time delay while the concrete is setting up before the wall sections can be raised. Furthermore, in this latter instance, heavy machinery is required to raise the walls. Structures have also been formed by air blown material but the formation of upright walls has not thus far been feasible in view of the problems arising in forming such sections.